Maruadering Games
by FirstLady8892
Summary: What happens when Sirius is bored out of his mind and the day just started? Remus comes to the rescue of course!


**Maraudering Games****-989**

James sat down next to Sirius his best friend. He reached forward and started dishing food out on his plate. James looked up at Remus and Peter sitting across him. 5 minutes into breakfast Sirius sighed hugely.

"I'm bored, Prongise. I'm so bored." Sirius whined. James ignored his friend as he kept eating. A couple minutes quietly crept by, as James ate looking at Lily his love down the table.

"Prongise I'm _SO_ bored. Let's play a game. Please…" James looked over at Sirius who was giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Stop calling me that. And a game like what?" James asked somewhat annoyed and intrigued at the same time.

Remus who was across the two looked up at his best friends. "I have an idea."

Instantly both Prongs and Padfoot's heads snapped in his direction in surprise, Remus very rarely would give them game suggestions. In fact he never gave them game suggestions, in fear of losing his prefect badge.

"For the rest of the day. James you have to replace all 'D' with 'T'. Sirius you have to replace 'S' with 'K'. And Peter you have to replace 'R' with 'V'." Remus explained.

"Ok then Moony. But you have to replace 'N' with 'O'. And don't even try to get yourself out of it." James responded with when Remus opened his mouth.

"How long do we play?" asked Peter.

"Starting after breakfast till after dinner." Sirius answered.

"And whoever loses by saying their banned letter has to wear their underwear over their clothes tomorrow." James said.

The four marauders shook each other hands.

The marauders walked to Transfiguration their first class of the day and sat down. James looked at Sirius and winked.

"So Patfoot what's up totay?" James asked loudly. The classmates nearby who heard started giggling.

"Oh nothing Prongk, I'm quite bored and I wikh that komethign kepical would happen. Yo Remuk what'cha doing?" Sirius responded while trying not to laugh.

"Oothiong Sirius. But where is Miooi? She is quite late actually." Remus said.

"I think she is vesting ov something. I wish she would huvvy up though." Peter squeaked.

Professor McGongall came in the room. "Today we will be taking notes so please take out your quills. Yes, Mr. Potter?" she asked when she saw his hand.

"Minnie when is Professor tumbletore gonna propose to you?" He asked like they did at the beginning of each lessons, sending the whole class into giggles.

"I am not dating Professor Dumbledore for the last time Mr. Potter. And what Mr. Black?" she sighed.

"Minnie, we would like to wikh you and Profekkor Dumbledore the greatekt luck in your kecret relationkhip." Sirius said excitedly.

"Mr. Lupin do you wish to spread light on why I shouldn't take points from Gryffindor?"

"Actually Professor McGoogall, I doo't thiok you aod Professor Dumbledore should keep your relatiooship a secret aoy looger." Remus responded with a small smile.

"I quite agvee Minni, I think you and Pvofessov Dumbledove should embvace youv velationship and tell the wovld," Peter squeaked.

"Five points from Gryffindor for each of you, for your ridiculous ideas. And why are you talking like that?"

"Talkiog like what Miooi?" Remus asked.

"Anyways, yes Miss. Evans?" McGongall started.

"I think these 4 are playing a game. And should get punished for how they are talking to you Professor McGongall." She said with a smile.

"Miss. Evans I do not approve kiss up either. Almost as much as rule breakers." McGongall said sternly while throwing a look at the marauders.

"Yeah Evank, ktop trying to kikk up!" Sirius yelled.

"Yo Patfoot, to shut up! ton't yell at my flower that way." James said giving Lily a smile. James watched as Lily threw him a look of disgust and looked back at Professor McGongall.

The Marauders keep their game on all the way through out the day. Then the Marauders entered the Potions dudgeons with the Slytherins. They sat down like they usually did, with Lily's table in front of James and Sirius, and Remus and Peter behind them.

Snape walked by Lily bumping into her and causing her to fall as they waited for Slughorn.

"Stupid Mudblood." Snape sneered.

"Don't call Lily that Snivellus. Stupid Slytherin." James defending Lily, forgetting the game and bet.

Snape instantly drew his wand but James already had hid out.

"Don't even dare Snivellus. You'll go to the hospital wing as a pile of goop."

Before Snape could retort the dudgeon door opened to reveal Professor Slughorn. Snape and James quickly hid their wands and sat down.

Once Slughorn started teaching, Sirius leaned over to James.

"You lost James; you said your banned letter while defending Evans."

James sighed he really didn't want to wear his underwear over his clothes all day tomorrow.

The next morning, Sirius, Moon, and Peter waited in the common room for James they were ready to head down for breakfast.

James walked into the common room with his underwear on top of his pants. Instantly the whole common room started laughing, James' cheeks started to turn a little red. When he caught the site of a pretty red head laughing at him. James held his chin up and left the giggling common room for breakfast.

When James entered the Great Hall everyone went quite as the looked at James, then they all started laughing. James ignored everyone and sat down for breakfast.

After breakfast James left to go to class, his friends were walking behind him when Professor McGongall came swooping down on James.

"Mr. Potter you will receive a week worth of detention for your wardrobe today."

James smiled and nodded at the professor. Sirius stepped over to James, as soon as the professor left.

"You can take those off now Prongs."

James shook his head. "No I will wear them for the whole day." And with that he walked off to class, leaving his friends in shock.


End file.
